harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Taisuke Wakatsuki
Taisuke Jun Wakatsuki(b.11 February 1956) was a muggle-born wizard born in Japan. He is the eldest of five children born to Kentaro and Aimi Wakatsuki. He attended Mahoutokoro school of magic from 1963-1973. After graduating from school he would eventually move to London, England to look after and aging uncle. Shortly after moving to London he took up a position with the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He married Myra Wakatsuki(nee Selwyn) in June of the year 1975. Early Life Takeo is the oldest child of Kentaro and Aimi Wakatsuki. This is mostly on account of being born 11 minutes before his twin sister Hanae, which he loves to tease her about. Mahoutokoro Moving to England First Wizarding War At the beginning of the first wizarding war finds Takeo and his young wife trying to stay under the radar. Though not widely known since he lived in Japan for most of his life, Takeo was a muggleborn and his uncle was a muggle. The Wakatsuki's also had a very young family at the time. Still they helped out in the war whenever they could to try and give their family and friends a better future. They very often gave shelter to those who needed it and aided some people in getting out of the country until war's end. Second Wizarding War Personality Appearance Takeo is about 5 ft 8 inches tall. He has dark brown brown hair and light brown eyes. Magical Abilities Other Skills Relationships Myra Selwyn Takeo meets Myra Selwyn while visiting his uncle during the summer before he starts his final year at Mahoutokoro. They meet by literally bumping into each other inside of Flourish and Blotts. After apologizing profusely to each other they end up in a discussion about the differences in their magical education and other things. They would meet up various other times over the course of that summer, until eventually he had to home. The two of them agree to keep in touch and keep communication open via owl post. The young man returns to live permanently in England after finishing school to take care of his aging uncle, and visits with Myra whenever he gets the time. Their meetings were kept largely a secret due to the disapproval of Myra's family. The bomb is dropped though after the two of them get a little carried away during Myra's final Easter Holidays from Hogwarts, and end up conceiving their first born son. Takeo and Myra end up hastily married amidst a huge argument with Myra's family. They agree to support the two of them as long as long as Takeo's muggle born blood status remains in the dark. As the first wizarding war looms the prejudices of the Selwyn family and their willingness to throw anti-voldemort supporters under the bus, Myra ends up cutting off ties completely with her family in support of her husband and her growing family. In spite of the rather rocky beginning of their marriage the two of them discover they actually love each other very much. Category:DRAFT Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Mahoutokoro Category:Muggle-born